a strange love Lord Sesshomaru story
by Takahashi Kimiko emi
Summary: what happens when sesshomaru falls in love with a human whose lost everything worth living for. can they give one another a reason to change?
1. Chapter 1

**Your name is Emi but you were called Tenshi because your angelic way.**

**You have caramel skin, honey blonde curly hair and black eyes.**

**Your human**

**you have full lips, your height is 5'5 and you weigh around 115. (bra size a B, 23 inch waist 35 inch hips round butt and slim thighs)**

**Your favorite color is black (this is important because you'll only wear that color)**

So you've been walking for a few days. Trying to find a new village that will accept you. the thought of being alone brought tears to your eyes as your mind wondered to the last memory of your village. The tears flowed faster as you recalled watching your father try to save your mother as a demon killed them both. You grabbed the only things of wealth your mother had and ran.

You found your self near a river and decided a bath would ease your mind. You quietly removed your hair comb and let your hair fall to your waist then you slowly slid your silk black kimono off. Closing your eyes as your feet touched the water for the first time. You gently let air escape your lip as you continued in. when the water reached you breast you finally let the warmth of the water consume you. allowing your mind and body to relax. After a few minutes you lowered your head under the water. At the same time that you dunked your head under the water lord Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. He ordered jakens and rin to go back to the camp site once he smelled the scent of strawberries. Which would have not had been so bad but he quickly spotted clothes next to the river. At that moment emi popped her head up out of the water. Flipping her hair from the front to the back, sesshomaru looked with his cold eyes.

Before you had opened your eyes you heard a emotionless voice speak "what are you doing on my land wench?" You ducked back in the water so that you were covered and quietly said "im sorry I have been traveling and needed to rest. I thought that a bath would do me well when I came across this place". he nodded told you to get dress, you waited. But saw that he was not going to leave. So you walked out of the water grabbed you comb and used it to pin your bangs back into a poof and quickly put your long wet curly hair in a messy bun. Then grabbed your black kimono and covered your naked body. as you went to grabbed your obi two curls fell onto your face. You tied it and was about to go on your way until you felt someone grab your arm. He spun you around "where are you going wench? You are coming with me" you tried to pull your arm away, but that only made him grab harder. You said that you were sorry for anything you did that upset him and would do anything if he let you go. He ignored your cries and pulled you as he walked towards his camp. As he walked to camp he couldn't help but admire your sweet scent. You had given up pleading so he let your hand go allowing you to walk yourself.. You hung your head low ashamed that you had been taken hostage by a demon and you didn't even know his name. but at that moment it hit you, RUN!.. so you prepare your self for your escape. Hiked up your kimono and made a run for it. For a minute you thought that you were free. You turned around to see no one behind you and laughed a little at the thought that this demon was probably unaware you were gone. But then you hit something hard and fell to the ground. A low moan of pain escaped your lips as you slowly looked up. Afraid of what your might see, it was him!. But how? How could he had ran past you without you noticing. He forcefully stood you up and threw you into a near by tree. Causing tears to fall freely, you winched as you attempted to stand. But he was on you within seconds and once again threw you up against the tree. "you will learn to obey or die a painful death" was all he said. your lips parted as you softly spoke "then kill me I have nothing to live for". He replied "as you wish" while lifting his claws, you tightly closed your eyes. But the blow never came. Instead you were picked up and carried. You opened your eyes when you felt the wind pick up, looked around then closed it again. the whole time you wondered why he had not taken your life but soon fell asleep. He continued to run as the something ran through his mind. I could have killed her within seconds but I couldn't bring myself to do it.. why? you soon woke to find that you were laying next to a beautiful child. Her hand entangled in your curly hair. you smiled and without thinking kissed her. She awoke and smiled at you before saying "hi, my name is rin". you said "a beautiful name for a beautiful child". For a moment you thought that somehow she had belonged to a group that had saved you from the demon. But as you rose your heart stopped, he was sitting against a tree watching you closely. You quickly looked at rin as she grabbed your hand pulling you up. "will you play with me" "I would love nothing more then to play with you". She turned and pulled you towards lord sesshomaru and asked " may we play lord lord sesshomaru sama?". You thought, oh so that is his name. he simply stated "hn" and rin pulled you toward cherry blossom tress. Dancing around it as the flowers slowly fell. You smiled and your mind wondered to the time you and your mother would play under the cherry blossom tree. A tear fell down your cheek, causing rin to stop and ask what's wrong. You said nothing, rin was about to begin to play again but she heard sesshomaru call for her. She grabbed your hand and lead you to the camp site. "we are leaving" was all he said and started to walk. You walked for what seemed like hours til your eyes set sight on a grand castle. Rin looked up at you as she felt you stop and said with a smile on her face. We are finally home, come I wish to show you my room. you nodded walking behind her not wishing to be left alone with the two demons. As you played with her you couldn't help but think how she could be so happy with a lord as emotionless and cruel as sesshomaru by her side. There must be more to him why else would he allow a human to accompany him. You two soon heard someone say dinner was ready. Rin grabbed you and rushed down the stair to be seated. You were told by sesshomaru to sit on his left as rin took the seat to his right.

You wanted nothing more then to sit next to rin. You couldn't help but feel safe with her, but sat there and ate quietly. As you ate you could feel him staring at you, you tried to avoid looking at him. but then you heard his voice. You slowly lifted you head as he told you to meet him in his office when you were done. He told rin to show you and then left, you started to eat slow trying your best to prolong seeing him. Rin waited quietly, then showed you to his office when you were done. Before you could knock he said come in and sit. You did as you were told as a flashback of what happen when you ran entered your mind. you came back to reality as you heard him say "you will be staying here from now on. like I've stated before its in your best interest to do as I say and just encase you decide to run your room is next to mine. You will sit here until I am done with my work, then I will show you to your room." You sat there and played with your hair as he worked. He soon stood and you slowly walked behind him. you two walked up some stairs and down a long hall. He opened the door and said this will be your room. I will send someone up with clothes for you. You walked in and look at every detail closely. The bed was covered with black silk sheets and pillows to match. You took a few more step in and notice the walls were painted gold, which caused you to gasp. You then notice a beautiful painting of a female demon that looked some what like lord sesshomaru. You came to where the bed was and sat at the edge falling back. You took your kimono off and then took your hair down laying your comb on the dresser.. You closed your eyes and tried to get some sleep.

**Your dream**

You stood there unable to move. Mommy daddy, noo! Your blood froze, But why? why was this happening to you. You were fifteen and at that moment you saw everything you ever loved taken from you within seconds. You tried once more to run to your parents although it was to late you kneeled next to their dead bodies and cried uncontrollably. Once you come to the point where you no longer had tears to cry you ran grabbed your mothers comb and something else (you'll find out later what it was) and ran.

**End**

You woke in a cold sweat and got out of your bed. You grabbed a bathing wrap and tied it around yourself. Wearing it as a nightgown you opened your door slowly and made your way to rin. You knocked softly and processed to open it. You entered and asked rin if you could sleep with here, she nodded and you climbed in. holding her tightly you peacefully found your way back to sleep. The sun rose and the ray of light shinned on your eyelids causing you to rub them. but at that moment you heard a growl, the loudest you've ever heard. Rin said "lord sesshoma sama must be mad" you nodded and agreement. You heard his foot steps and prayed they wouldn't stop at her door but they did. the door flew open to reveal a angry lord. His eyes were as red as blood, He grabbed you as you kicked and screamed. You Tried to explain why you weren't in your room but He dragged you to your room and slammed you on your bed. Loosen your cloth wrap around you in the process. You cried begging him to understand, but he ignored you as he walked closer saying "this is your room you stay here wench no where else, do you understand!". you nodded but try to explain your absence once more, he simply slapped you. from that moment on you tried your best to stay on his good side. six months passed and this proved harder then you thought. He always demanded that you be with him and would get mad at every little mistake you made. You cried your self to sleep nightly, The only thing that brought you comfort was a little black bear your mother had made for you. The morning came and with that your door opened and lord sesshomaru enter. He Walked up and took a seat on your bed, looking at you as you slept. he wondered why he wanted to be near you every minute. Why your scent was so intoxicating to him. As he leaned in to smell you, you rolled over. And softly grabbed him pulling him into the bed. He thought to pull away but ended up pulling you into his warm embrace. He couldn't help but feel that this was right. But just then you opened your eyes and jump back falling off the bed with a thud. Your small bear soon followed as sesshomaru looked over and simply said get dress and come to my office while leaven. You looked for a kimono, til you saw a black one with tenshi written on it. You smiled as you played back your mother calling you that, as she did so many times. You put it on and ran to his office not wanting to anger him with your lateness. As he waited in his office he wonder why you were able to cause him to feel these strange emotions and why it quickly turned into angry. he shook his head as you walked in "sit, we must talk" "yes my lord". "I will need you to care for me as I will be in heat for the next two weeks. You will need to do exactly as your told and no harm will come to you. It is very important that you make no mistakes" he said in his normal cold voice. you nodded and he said good go prepare my room. you looked wide eyed " for what my lord" you will be staying with me. Take what you will need and bring it to my room. "my lord please I am not the one you want to take care of you I will mess up". He growled and started to stand which caused you to stand and back up in fear. Before running out the office crying as you did what you were told.


	2. Chapter 2

When you were done you sat on his bed waiting. He soon walked in and told you to follow him. He walked to a silk curtain, pulled it back and said "in here". You walked passed him and noticed it was another room. "this is where you'll staying" was all he said before he dropped the curtain. A few days passed and everything seemed fine, at night it got a little rough but you learned to sleep through it.

**Your birthday**

Like clock work you woke before the sun, and rubbed your eyes. It must be my birthday (when growing up your mother would wake you extra early on your birthday. And let you help her make your favorite birthday meal) a tear fell down your face, this will be the first year without her. You grabbed your teddy and held it tight before crying yourself to sleep. That day you did your choirs quietly, not lifting your head.

**Sesshomaru pov**

Something seems odd with emi today, she just wasn't herself. you growl lowly as you try to fight the pain. Usually she would try and comfort you but this time she just placed your plate in your hand and walked away. It felt like you were loosen the battle, as the feeling slowly took more control. Night came and you welcomed sleep. but every time you did you saw emi there calling for you.

**end**

You finished your choirs and prepared yourself for bed. only one more week and I am done with this, I will escape as soon as I'm allowed to leave this room. You undressed and looked for your bathing cloth "damn that servant must not have returned it" you said to yourself. So you just hoped in bed and closed your eyes.

**Sesshomaru pov**

Her scent seemed more mesmerizing then normal. your senses must have increased ten times. As you open your eyes, To reveal that they were blood red.

**End**

You could feel hot breath on your face as your eyes flashed open. Only to meet two crimson colored ones above you. You tried to fight but he pinned your shoulders down. You managed to knee him, roll of the bed and make a run for the door. You almost made it but was thrown into his bed post. Which caused you to cry out in pain, you rubbed your head and felt blood. He then picked you up threw you on the bed and growled "you are mines!". You cried out nooo! and fought, which made him laugh. He held your hands above your head with one of his as he kiss and bit down your body. Stopping at your breast, licking your nipple as tears ran down your face. you couldn't believe what was happening to you right now. You closed your eyes as you prayed that this would all go away. But he saw this and bit down on your lip, licking the blood causing it to sting. he clawed at your body as a warning before placing his large manhood at your entrance. You attempted once more to fight, still unwilling to lose your virginity to him this way. But it was to late, you were over come by a unbearable pain. Which caused you to scream loudly. But he covered your mouth with his as he forcefully pushed his self in you completely. You felt him tear through your thin layer of skin claiming your virginity as his. You pulled away from his rough kiss and turned your head as the pain increased with every thrust. he paid no mind to your whimpers as he satisfied his lustful hunger. At one point the pain was to much you dug you nails into you own skin. Causing hot thick blood to poured down your wrist and arm falling on the silk sheet. your breathing became shallow and your eyes heavy as you blacked out leaving your body for him to do with as he pleased. Hours passed before he finally climaxed spilling his seeds in you and biting down on your neck, making you his unwilling mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomarus eyes had finally flashed from red back to their normal amber color and he realized what he had done as your body laid there. Still and cold, did I kill her? Was the only thought that ran threw his mind until he saw you breath. He pulled out of you and pulled you into his chest. And kissed your forehead, regretting for the first time harming someone. The blackness finally cleared and you found peace in sleep.

**Sesshomaru pov**

you felt her shaking, her small body pressed against your for warmth. you held her tightly, as this unknown emotion took over you. it was warm and slowly over took your body, as your mind continue to regret what took place earlier. At that moment you decided you would make it up to her when she woke. you would make her understand you lost control, you the fell asleep.

**End**

You awoke to strong arms wrapped around you and your face pressed against someone's bare chest. You slowly lifted your face to see a sleeping lord sesshomaru. confusion quickly engulfed your mind but before you could move your lips to speak everything that happened last night came back to you. You tried to break free from his hold, which woke him up. He let go of you as you continued to pull from him. Which caused you to fall off the bed and hit the floor. You look down at your body and quickly covered your naked flesh. He wrapped the sheet around his lower half and went to get you. But with every step he took towards you, you backed up with fear in your eyes. He quickly got tired grabbed your arms and held you close to him. looking deep in your eyes he said "I'm sorry" two words you have never heard him say nor ever thought you would in the eight months you've known him. He told you to sit and processed to tell you what happens when a demon is in heat. You soaked it all in still angry, hurt and confused. After a moment of silence he said you should bath. You tried to stand but a pain consumed your lower half and you fell to the floor. he picked you up and carried you to the river. when there he gently lowered you into the warm water and started to bath you. You closed your eyes not wanting him there but knowing you would not be able to do it without him. When he was done he allowed you to rest as he cleaned his self. Then he carried you back to the castle. He spent the whole day taken care of you, you tried to get some sleep but couldn't. Every time you closed your eyes you relived that horrible night. He went into your room and searched all around until he found it. You looked up at him as he walked to the edge of his bed and sat. Waiting for him to say something, but he simply handed you your bear. He looked at you as you held on to it tightly. "why do you care so much about this thing?" You answered " it was a gift from my mother, made with love. When I hold on it its like holding her. Sometimes if I close my eyes I can smell her cherry blossom scent.". He nodded and removed a strand of hair from your eye. The week passed and he stayed by your side. Asking you question trying his best to ease your mind. At night when you slept he held you in his arms and ran his finger over your mate mark. As the thought, she is mines forever ran through his mind. A month passed and you were fully healed. Although he still handled you gently you were able to talk him into letting you bath and dress your self. You walked into the water and sat looking at your reflection as you cupped water and poured it on yourself. You looked closer and saw something on your neck you rubbed it hard trying to remove it. But noticed that it was still there, you panicked. Grabbed your black kimono and ran to the castle, Straight to lord sesshomaru and demanded to know what it meant. he coldly stated that you are my mate and walked away leaven you there wet and baffled. You walked to the room and sat on the bed to comb your hair. As you combed your hair you heard him walk in and sit on the bed. You put it in a messy bun and turned to face him. although he seemed nice to you his face was still cold as ice, not allowing an emotion to show. he pulled you close and kiss you, but it was soft and loving. You slowly closed your eyes and took it all in, ashamed but unwilling to stop it. what am I doing, you thought as you finally pulled away. He looked you and reached for something behind him. It was golden hair chopsticks with a little bear dangling from the end. you looked at it and let your hair down. He grabbed your hair using the chopsticks to make a loose bun, followed by your mothers comb to hold the loose hairs in. you couldn't help but smile, this was the nicest thing he has ever done. At that moment you heard a knock at the door and it slowly open...


	4. Chapter 4

Rin popped her little head in and asked " lord sesshomaru sama may I see lady emi now?" He nodded and as she walked in he left. you smiled, it had felt like years since you've seen her. You hugged her tightly "I've missed you so much". "I've missed you too lady emi" "rin no need to call me lady Emi". "lord Sesshomaru sama told everyone that we must because you are his mate". You did one of the embarrassed laughs and said "oh no sweetie". she looked confused for a second until she notice your little bear and grabbed it. You looked down at her with love in your eyes as she played. She asked you did lord sesshomaru sama get this? You shook you head no and said your mother made it. The day passed quickly with rin, but days always do when your having fun. By now it was dinner time, you both went to join lord sesshomaru at the table. Dinner was quiet as normal and when you were done sesshomaru lead you to the room, undressed you and put you in bed. Before doing the same and joining you. You moved towards the opposite side but he pulled you close to him. After awhile of trying to pull away you gave in and fell asleep. Six months passed and you grew used to lord sesshomaru and how he took great effort to try and show you he cared. He would take you and rin on walks holding you close to his side as you watched the sun set. You would never admit to anyone if you were asked but you started to like the feeling he gave you. And begin called lady emi by everyone put a little smile on your face. It was amazing when he touched you, it was like a Childs hand soft and gentle. You found yourself grabbing his hand when you slept and rubbing it while you slept. It had been a few nights since you slept with your bear and one after noon while you watched rin play with it you thought about given it to her. you thought the best time to do it would be on her birthday. A week passed and the big day was finally here. You woke up early and left sesshomaru sleeping as you went quietly down to the kitchen to bake rin a rainbow cake. when you were done you walked to rin's room and woke her "happy birthday sweetie" you said as you put the cake on her lap and waited for her to blow the candles out. "thank you lady emi" you turned around to grab the bear and present it to her, she smiled and gave you a big hug. You kissed her forehead and cut her a piece of the rice flower rainbow cake. After sharing some cake you heard the door open and saw sesshomaru. Rin jumped up to show him her gift and you gladly brought him some cake. he smiled and ate the cake while rin went back to play with the bear. She looked so beautiful as she made the bear dance and pretended that her voice was coming from it. you two stood there and watched her play a little while before lord sesshomaru walked up to her and handed her another gift. She jumped up and down thanking him over and over. You looked up to him and smiled "what did you get here my lord?". He smiled back and said watch. Rin opened it and saw a beautiful kimono set and a matching doll. "thank you lord sesshomaru sama and lady emi, im so happy that you care". The day went on and you to found a little time to escape to watch the sun set. As you walked to your favorite spot, you spoke about how happy you were with him, jacken and rin. He nodded in agreement while lifting your hand to his lips and kissing it.


	5. Chapter 5

As you and lord sesshomaru walked back to the castle from watching the sun set you both heard laughter. Sesshomaru looked around for the voice but couldn't see where it was coming from. So called out the name naraku, telling him to show his self. he seem to have appear out of nowhere "so I see you have finally found a mate and a human one at that. The mighty lord sesshomaru has falling for a weak human." Lord sesshomaru eyes flashed red as he pushed you and said "this wench holds no power over me, I keep her only to use when needed not that I need to explain myself to you!" sadness over came you as you though, So he was just using me, but why? Why act so kind?. You didn't wait around you got up as the two started to fight. Throwing the golden hair chopstick as you started to run as fast as you could while your tears blurred your vision. You ran for what seemed like hours before your legs gave out on you and you fell to your knees. As you rubbed your eyes you heard that voice again "my dear don't waste your tears on that demon he could never love anyone its not in his nature" you looked around for the man but couldn't see anyone you closed your eyes and yelled "please just leave me be". The wind blew and you opened your eyes to see a handsome man. His hair was as black as night and his eyes the color of crimson. He stood you up and said ""but don't worry not all demons are that way". It felt like you were under a spell you nodded in agreement as he picked you up and whispered two words to you. Sleep now and with that you blacked out.

The next night you woke up on a bamboo mat, the room was dark but you could almost make something out in the opposite corner. You didn't waste anytime getting up and feeling for the exit. Little did you know the figure started to stand and make its way towards you. "ah, I think I found the door" you said as you tried to open it. But a hand came down quickly and closed it before picking you up and slamming you against the wall. You could barely make out what the person was saying as your sense faded do to the lack of oxygen and you black out.

**Naraku pov**

You watched her closely as she peacefully slept on the bamboo mat. Then you finally spoke, "She is so beautiful and all mines". Then she awoke rubbed her eyes and tried to make out where she was, before looking in your direction. you just sat there still waiting for her to move. She stood and quickly moved her hand on the wall searching for the door. You slowly stood trying not to get her attention and walked towards her. You slammed the door close when she finally got it opened. Threw her against the wall and said "there is no escaping here my sweet". Before her body went limp and her eyes shut.

**End**

It had been a week that you body laid there. He came in three times a day to check if you had woke yet. Changing you once a day and replacing the wet cloth on your head. until that morning when your eyes opened as the sun shinned on them. "finally" he said as he closed the door and brought you some food to eat. Sitting it down near you, you looked up at him and asked why? He simply said because I wanted you. You lowered your head and began to eat. he watched you carefully until you both heard a boom and someone yell naraku show yourself!. He stood and told you to not move as he left. You ran to the window and saw five people and a large cat like demon. The dog demon reminded you of lord sesshomaru a little but his ears was like a dogs. You ran to the door thinking this is the best time to make a run for it. As you left inuyasha yelled " I see you have found a new toy to play with naraku" he turned to look and you saw anger in his eyes. Inuyasha said "I guess you cant keep her under control, kagome shoot her if she's with Naraku she's no good". You made a run for it as kagome prepared her bow and arrow then fired. It flew right through you hair missing you by only inches. You continued to run, while asking your self why me? As if loosen your parents wasn't hard enough. You ran until you came to a river and went to drink some water...

**Me**: Oh My Goodness what is with these demons being so cruel and heartless. But their lies are so believable, are they all liars? Where is lord sesshomaru ? Dose he even care that your missing? I doubt it or wouldn't he have saved you? And what's with that gang trying to attack you without even know one thing about you.. what asses..


	6. Chapter 6

you heard a voice say there you are and ran to hid behind a rock. You closed your eyes tightly and repeated over and over go away. You felt someone lift you up and you tried to wiggle but he kissed you. Which caused your eyes to shoot open, only to meet two familiar amber ones. You tried to kick him which made him drop you. You made a run for it but he used his speed to block your every attempt. he spoke softly "what are you doing? Why are you running?". "simple, because I will not be lied to by you or anyone. You think because you are a lord you can treat anyone as you please. That may have work for you in the past but I wont allow it. You have killed whatever kindness was left in me and for that I will never forgive you". He just stood there trying his best to hide his feeling. But he knew that it was all his fault, he had allow his pride to undo all the work he put into gain your trust and respect. But he was lord sesshomaru, he doesn't have to explain his self to any demon let alone this human. His eyes flash blood red as anger built up within him. He grabbed your arm and forcefully dragged you as you tried to fight him off. But what could you really do to a powerful demon like him, but anger him more. After hours of this you fell asleep, he picked you up and continued. You woke up and his room and wasted no time looking for your comb and a way out. But as soon as you opened the door you bumped into him and he asked what are you doing? Leaving was all you said. he grabbed your arm and lead you back to the bed where you sat down. Unwilling to listen but he paid no mind to that and went on to explain his self. So he thinks that's the only way to protect me is pretend I'm nothing to him? Still that's no reason to disrespect me and act like he was ashamed to care for someone like me. He opened your hand and returned the items you threw away before running. You weren't ready to accept them or him back so you let them fall. He grabbed your hands and said I will do everything in my power to restore what we once had. You looked at yall hands and thought I cant believe how fast it all fell apart. And as your mind wondered he kissed your head. And moved your hair from your shoulder. Months passed and you kept your self busy by playing with rin. lord sesshomaru tried his best to gain your love. but you just pushed him away afraid he would return to his cold ways. But that didn't detour him he continued to try his best. Until one night you woke in a cold sweat screaming. Lord Sesshomaru ran into your room with his sword drawn. But saw that no one was there and quickly put it back, walked to you and said are you alright? You nodded and he went to leave. You stopped him and asked "will you stay with me please". Without turning your way he nodded and then proceeded to make his way back to your bed. Climbed in and pulled you close to him, taken in your scent once more. you snuggled into his chest and welcomed the warmth it brought.

**Your dream**

Your lips gently pressed against his, allowing his tongue to enter your mouth. What had over taken you, your body seemed to long for his touch. His hands slowly ran down your body as you gasped at the coldness it brought. This feeling was new and wonderful, nothing like before. You deepened the kiss as he came closer to your womanhood. Closing your eyes you started to Shriver as memories returned. He pulled away and tried to comfort you "everything will be fine I promise tenshi. I will never hurt you again I love you" your eyes opened wide at the sound of those three words. And without thinking you said I love your too lord sesshomaru. He was gentle, loving, and understanding to all your needs. And that night you experienced what it was to make love.

**End**

**Sesshomaru pov**

She looked so peaceful as she slept. she went to grab your hand and started to rub your finger. As if she was looking for a familiar touch and found it. You couldn't help but smile at her, she truly a angel. And then it happened she start to...

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

**[(lemon)]**

**Lord sesshomaru pov**

Emi was rubbing against you, you lowered your head to see if she was woke. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at you before pressing her lips against yours. You closed your eyes and returned her kiss, not allowing your mind to question her actions. She moaned as you licked her bottom lip. Your hand slowly untied her silk bathing cloth and she allowed your hand to roam her body.

**End**

You didn't know why but you need him, although your head screamed don't your body pleaded. And you willing gave into you heart (I guess this last act of kindness finally broke down your wall and freed your heart once more). Your hand slid down his body as if it was memorizing every part. It was like your dream but ten times better. You kissed him again as he came to your womanhood making you gasp. He looked into your eyes with care as he pushed one finger into you. Moving it slowly in and out of you allowing you to get used to the feeling. He didn't want to cause you any pain, you had been through enough for such a young age(your seventeen now 0_0 oh my goodness so young) he then pulled his finger out and tasted your sweet ascents. He ran his hand threw your hair and told you to prepare yourself, that it would hurt a little. You closed your eyes waiting for the pain that was to come. Then he enters you slowly, you bit your lip drawing little blood. He licked it then kissed you gently. You were amazed at how much care he took with you. Slowly moving out and in so that you could find pleasure in every movement. You moaned and soon found yourself reaching your first climax. You loved every moment of it, finally getting the hang of it and moving your body with his. Meeting every one of his thrust, you found yourself reaching another climax. After a hour he finally released his seeds in you and as he filled you he asked will you be my mate. You softly whispered yes and he bit down on you remarking you. He pulled out of you and laid down next to you, pulling you close to him. You laid your head on his chest and soon fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me**: soo what do you think so far? I know how could she allow her self to fall for him again? But doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?. (back to the story)

It had been about a month and the once un noticeable pain in Your stomach had become unbearable. You tried to rise but quickly laid back on the bed shutting your eyes tightly. Lord Sesshomaru looked at you and asked you what's wrong?. You grabbed his hand placed it on your stomach and said I feel like someone is clawing at my insides, Before throwing up. He looked at all the signs and said you are with child. your eyes open wide and you asked how? (but you already knew how so he didn't answer). He picked you up walked you to the hot spring and bathed you. He did this daily until your morning sickness went away. by this time you were showing and Lord Sesshomaru loved rubbing you stomach. So did rin she couldn't wait for the arrival of the new baby. You smiled, it was like your own little family and you enjoyed every moment of it. The eight month came and went fast, before you knew it you wear in labor. Lord Sesshomaru brought you to the hot spring ( I heard it was easier to give birth in water). When you finally felt the water against your skin you knew it was time to push. It took a hour of pushing but you finally delivered a little girl. She had a crescent moon on her left should, her skin was that of a humans (like the Korean singer Boa) do to you caramel color and his pale skin tone. Her hair was Dark neutral blonde and Wavy but her ears were shaped just like her fathers. He picked her up looked into her hazel eyes and said "her name will be michiko". You looked up and smiled as he covered the child in your cloth. Lending you his top, he carried you both back to the castle and to his room. He gently laid you down and watched you as you fed the baby. You smiled at him lovingly, feeling compete for some strange reason. Rin slowly opened the door and walked in not want to make to much nose. She then proceeded climbed into the bed watching as the baby sucked on your breast with her eyes closed. Amazed at her beauty she turn to lord sesshomaru and asked him what her name was. "michiko" was his answer. She laid down next to you and michiko before falling asleep.

**Sesshomaru pov**

You watched as your mate fed your child finally at peace. You thought, is what humans for happiness moments like this. He had finally understood what he was missing, what he was fighting so hard to deny.

**End**

Me: omg you just give birth is it as painful as I imaged? But even if it is I can tell it was all worth it. You are finally one big happy family. Will everything stay this perfect or will your worst nightmare happen and he turns back to his old self?


	9. Chapter 9

six months passed and michiko was able to crawl with ease. And if you held her hand she walked just as well. She was progressing along fast for her age, Lord sesshomaru walked in saying I have some business to take care of (guess he thought you would be safer with him then with jacken and some servent) So pack lightly we will be gone for a week. You did as you were told grabbed the baby then went to help rin. When everything was done jaken grabbed the bags and rin held on you as you, lord sesshomaru, ah un and jaken walked. When it turned dark he decided to set up camp, he used his fluff to make a bed for you and michiko. You laid down and he wrapped his arms arm you and the baby watching you carefully as you two slept. Rin slept near the fire on top of the fabric you used to wrap the clothes in. the next morning you woke to Lord sesshomaru not laying near you. You looked up and saw that he was at a tree watching you as you slept. Rin and jacken was up already and so was michiko. Rin was trying to feed her some rice porridge and blue berry sauce. You smiled loving at her actions, happy at what good care of michiko she was taken. Lord sesshomaru stood and said that he would be back that he was going to take care of some business . You nodded and as he walked away he said do not leave. He told jaken to watch over you "yes milord". You were playing with michiko when you heard the sound of swords clashing. Without thinking you ran towards the sound with michiko. Jacken yelled for you to come back as he and rin ran after you.

Your reach the clearing and saw Lord sesshomaru fighting that dog eared demon. Within seconds everyone stopped and looked at you eyes wide. Lord Sesshomaru turned around to see you standing there and for the first time in his life he looked scared. Inuyasha yelled "so you took narakus wench and I see she has beard you the one thing you hate more then humans, half breed demons!" "she was never naraku!" He yelled back. "ha! The mighty lord sesshomaru doesn't even know his wench has played him for a fool". Sesshomaru eyes flashed red at his comment and he transformed into this giant dog demon. At the same time rin ran up to you and held on you. Jacken stumbled out of breath and stood by your side. Lord Sesshomaru stepped on his brother (lol) and quickly transformed back. As he walked back he said "you will respect my heir and my mate or next time will be your last." You smiled as the group ran to inuyasha side and sesshomaru kissed you. He then asked you "why is it so hard for you to listen?" You frowned and said "because I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He smiled a little and said "as long as I know your safe I will never leave you(die)". You returned to camp and slept in lord sesshomaru arms as he laid against the tree. The next day yall packed up and made it half way to the castle before it turned dark. He decided it was a perfect time to set up camp. You walked to the hot spring and sat down with michiko preparing to bath when your hear a sound in the bush. You turned around to see sesshomaru and while smiling said "are you coming to join us my lord." He nodded and undressed as michiko giggled. (me:awwww) you two bathed michiko and then he washed you. You two watch for awhile as michiko splashed in the water, after which you left and returned to the camp site. That morning you six made your way back to the castle. Sesshomaru held you by the waist as you walked with michiko in your arms. Rin was ridding ah un as jacken walked near him. A peaceful trip home.

**me:** aww see sesshomaru was able to melt the ice cage that shielded his heart. With your help duuh.. And michiko dont forget michiko. I cant wait to see what happens next can you? What do you think so far?


	10. Chapter 10

**me: this part will be when michiko celebrates her dol janchi (if you dont know what it is it takes place when a child turns one. there's friends, family, food, cake etc. the important part is where you lay items in front of the child they have meaning for each one like money means wealth, rice mean they'll never be hungry, string means long life, bow and arrow means worrier etc. this information will help somewhat but I will go into more details... Yes yes I know this takes place in Japan why in the world am I putting Korean stuff in it. Well its what I did when I was one So sorry in advance :( don't stone me)**

Today's the big day, you woke up early happy as if it was your own birthday. You jump on sesshomaru and start to bounce up and down on him until he opens his eyes. You lean down and give him a kiss on the lip, and said "good morning my lord" he smiles and rolls you over kissing you back. You broke the kiss and smile at him "what better day to celebrate michiko dol janchi then on the first day that the cherry blossom bloom". He smiles at you and kisses you once more before getting up and helping you too. You both make your way to rins room to greet your two princesses with the morning sun. When you open their door you see rin sharing the black bear you gave her with michiko... (awwww so sweet).

michiko hair had turned from Wavy to curly. It now falls to her little chest and blew gently in the wind when she ran. Which brings a smile to your face every time you see her wobble towards you. Her skin had gotten lighter, so now she looked more like her father and her hazel eyes could make any cold hearted person melt. she was beyond beautiful in your eyes, she was perfect.

You got michiko and rin took them to the hot spring and bathed them both so that they can began to prepare for the party. you dressed michiko in the tradition dol janchi hanbok then pulled out one specially made for rin. It was pink navy blue and had a crescent moon on it. You helped her get dressed then left them to play as you went to your room. You picked out a black hanbok with red trimming and left your hair down just pinning back the bangs. "you look stunning" Lord sesshomaru said as he walked into the room. You spun around and hugged him tightly " thank you my lord". "come the guest are waiting" he grabbed your hand and lead you to the childrens room. You grabbed michiko and rin held on to your hand as you followed Lord sesshomaru to the dinning hall. When you got there you were surprised so many lords and demons awaited. The hall was decorated in red, blue and yellow which matched michiko hanbok. One pillar on the table had the animal of the year she was born which was accompanied by three other ones . Two in the right and two on the left, and traditional food. It looked amazing, you sat her down by sesshomaru. As rin and you took a set next to them for your picture to be painted. After the picture was finished Lord sesshomaru order the artist to place it in front of the wall your bed was facing. The time passed everyone took there seat waiting for michiko to pick. The room went silent as she went to reach for the paint brush but then pulled back. Only to then reach for the gold, but before her hand touched it she looked up at her dad. He looked down at her and smiled, she then crawled to the bow and arrow picking it up and started playing with it. the guest began to clap and cheer because she had chosen to become a worrier. Lord Sesshomaru walked away you whispered to rin for her to watch michiko til you returned. You followed Lord sesshomaru and he simply said she will began her training soon as possible. Your mouth almost hit the flood "she to young my lord, she's still a baby." She wont be for long emi, the soon the better. You will have to stop babying her". His voice seemed cold distance but you weren't going to let this go. "your her father why cant you protect her as you do me?". A low growl escaped "because you are my mate she isn't, she will need to fight her own battles one day and ill make sure that she can. Now go back to the party I will be there soon". You stopped dead in your tracks, maybe because of his cold words or maybe because you knew it was true. What if something happened to you two or you weren't with her. who would protect her if she couldn't? You tried not to let his comment bum you out and returned to the party. He came back to the party when every one was eating and took a seat next to you. He tried to get your attention but you were feeding michiko. While the cake was being served you put michiko in her bed for a nap. And returned shortly to have some cake after that the guest left. the servants brought the gift to a empty room for you and lord sesshomaru to open later. You entered your room and looked at the beautiful picture on the wall before slowly taken your hanbok off. Sesshomaru enter the room and held you from behind trying to kiss you. But you moved before he could "please tenshi don't be mad at me it is for the best you will see" "but she is so young my lord, I just wish we could wait a little longer is all" "as you wish tenshi, we will wait until she is older. You know I can not deny you" and with that answer you spun around and kissed him. He picked you up and carried you to the bed. After covering you he turned to leave but you grabbed his hand "my lord why did your daughters' uncle not show?" "that low life why would I allow him?" "because regardless of your past with him that is her Uncle and she doesn't have a lot family as is. Please my lord" "fine tomorrow we will go to see him". He undressed and got into bed pulling you into him. kissing you on your forehead before telling you to sleep. You woke up early the next day and told jacken to ready the children. As you packed a few things for the trip. This time you all rode ah un as sesshomaru ran. You had made it to the village before night. When the villagers saw you they ran in fear, not because of you but lord sesshomaru. You finally walked to a hut and he knocked, inuyasha opened it and said "what do you want sesshomaru". "my mate wishes for you to get to know your niece" you walked into hut and saw the rest of the group sitting. You let michiko down and she ran to her father. Inuyasha looked down at the beautiful girl and said "hn, what's her name?" "michiko". Kagome walked over and bent down "a beautiful name for a beautiful child, may I hold her" you looked at her for a second then nodded. You sat down near her watching to make sure no harm came to michiko. Kagome said sorry and explained that she wouldn't have done it if she knew you were good. You nodded while saying I understand, you looked back to Lord sesshomaru. He was standing next to the door with jacken and rin was laying her head in your lap taken a nap. Inuyasha got to see his niece and get to know yall better. Until sesshomaru spoke "its getting late emi we must go" you nooded, stood and everyone hugged you as you got ready to leave. Kagome carried michiko to ah un and you carried rin. While you hoped on and the gang waved goodbye inuyasha said "I don't think I will ever understand how sesshomaru managed to make emi fall in love with him. She is so beautiful and kind, truly a tenshi". Kagome nodded and miruko said "me neither". You made it back to the castle a little before the sun started to rise. you picked up michiko, sesshomaru grabbed rin and jacken picked up the bags. You gently laid michiko in her bed and sesshomaru laid rin in hers. You quietly closed the door and you two walked to his room. He undressed you and laid you in the bed then undressed his self and joined you. You pressed you head against his chest and ran your finger up and down his it til you fell asleep.

**Me**: so what do you think? Michiko turned one.. isn't that wonderful that she made it to such a mile stone? And she got to meet her uncle inuyasha. Does that he that Lord sesshomaru and inuyasha are going to be friendly. If not for each other for the baby? Lol I hope so


	11. Chapter 11

**Sesshomaru pov**

You were awoken by a pair of smooth lips. You slowly opened your amber eyes to see emi's, she slowly started kissing lower (some ones horny) and lower. But you stopped her bringing her back up to you and roughly kissing her lips. Biting down on her bottom lip in-between kisses. She gasp causing her mouth to open. Your tongue enters and starts to explore every inch while your hand explores her body. Slowly tracing her every curve before stopping back at her breast. her skin so smooth but yet cold, she accepts your warmth by taken your hand and pushing them roughly against her breast. You roll her over and start to lay gentle kisses from her lips down to her stomach.

**(me:** I see you and lord sesshomaru are about to make another baby ;) hehehehehe) while still massaging her breast you lower your head to her warmth. You kiss it over and over sending shivers up her spine. You can tell she's loving every moment of it so you decided to increase her pleasure by spreading her legs with your hand and adding two fingers in her. She gasp and you start to slowly lick back and forth while you slide your fingers in and out of her. You decide to night is all about pleasing her :). (you know that gesture you use when telling a child to come to you?) Well you start to do that inside of her hitting her spot over and over.

**End**

You moan over and over, your body has never felt this way and you found it hard to control your movements. It was amazing how he knew how to bring such pleasure. Your body finally reach its peak and you released all over his fingers. He gladly licked them clean before raising back to your lips. He kissed them softly before grabbing your legs and entering you. which caused you to scream out sesshomaru as he pumped in and out of you. He kissed your mark which made you climax right then and there. He smirked and flipped you over so that you were on top, grabbing your waist as he pushed up into. You arched your back and grabbed your breast while biting your lip. it was like ridding on a ocean, as wave and wave of pleasure passed through you. This was a new position for you and by far the best one yet. He filled every inch of you and every move he made was ten time more intense. You slowly come back to reality and start to rock back fourth . your walls start to tighten and you can tell your about to reach another climax, you blush at how easy it is for him to bring you to your peak. You lean down to him and kissed him passionately while bounce you backside up and down. Feeling every inch of him slide out only to be pushed back in. he sped up and soon released his seeds as you reach your peak. he kisses you one more time before pulling you off of him and placing you next to him. You frown at the empty feeling you now felt. But it was soon wiped out by the feeling of his arms around you. You snuggle into his chest and playing with his hair while listening to his heart beat as it slowly return to normal. The rhythm was so soothing that you soon fell asleep.

**Sesshomaru pov**

I'm right on the edge coming a loose its all her fault. I'm breaking my rules but don't really anymore. I yarn for her touch I need her love. This feeling is so amazing I think I have truly felt what is to be in love.

**End**


	12. Chapter 12

You wake up in lord sesshomaru arms. The sun danced off your caramel skin as you rub your eyes. Lord sesshomaru looks at you as you look up at him smiling. "my lord shell we go to the hot springs?" He nodded and helped you up as you two made your way to the spring. You undressed and let you black kimono hit the ground, as you dipped your foot in the water. Allowing your foot to get used to the water. You then continue to walk in til the water reached you chest. Lord Sesshomaru soon enters the water and pulled you close to him. You two kiss before he started to wash your body. He took his time as he passed over every inch of it. When he was finished he then proceeded to clean his self and you two sat there for a hour.

after that you two got dressed and returned to the castle. He held your waist as you entered the doors, the servants greeted you as you passed. Until you got to rins door, you heard them play mommy and daughter. It brought a smile to your face as you opened the door and quietly watched. Rin looked beautiful her black hair fell to her rib cage and was place in a braid with a red ribbon on the end. She had grown to 4feet 5inches and was just as lovely as the day you met her. They then turned their heads to see you and lord sesshomaru watching. They got up and ran to you two. you couldn't believe your little princess was now two and 1/2. You picked her up after given rin a kiss and place one of her cheek two. You four then went back down stair to eat lunch. You, lord sesshomaru, and rin had rice, fish and miso soup. Michiko had rice porridge with fish. After lunch you went to the room, the girls went to play and lord sesshomaru went in his office. You sat on the bed and began to sing to your self as you got a paint brush and painted rin and michiko.

**The song**

kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa itsumoto onaji jaane to te wo futta Marude ashita mo mata kono machi de au mitai ni

Ai wo shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto Yume ga kanau hi made egao no mama Hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara

Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai Kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde Tsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to Tooku de omoeru you ni

Kaeru basho de aru you ni

Kimi ga inai machi de aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru Sorega ima watashi ni dekirukoto sou omoukara

Donna dekigoto ni mo kakureteru imi ga aru to Yume ga kiekaketemo jibun rashiku ite hoshii Donna toki mo kokoko ni iru kara

Namida nakusu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo ii Tsukareta kokoro yasumasetara Suteki na ashita wo negai nemuri ni tsuite Chiisana kodomo no you ni

Kono hiroi sekai wa tsunanagatteru Shiroi kumo wa nagare kaze ni natte kimi no moto e

Watashi no koe wa todokimasuka Afureru kimochi ienakatta

Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai Kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to Tooku de omoeru you ni

Kaeru basho de aru you ni Kaeru basho de aru you ni

**end**

**Lord sesshomaru pov**

You finish you work earlier then planned and went to go see what emi was up to. You hear someone single and you thought, what a beautiful voice. You hear its coming from your room, you open the door and see emi. She is singing while painting a picture of rin and michiko. You watch from distance not wanting to disturb her. She finally finishes and stands, she smiles when she notices you and says "how long have you been there my lord?" You say "just a mintue or two". She walks up to you and shows you the picture "do you like it my lord?" "I love it" "here I made it for you". You take it and put it in your armor so that it will always been near your heart.( this will come up again so pay attention to the picture J ) You hold her hand and say "come dinner should be ready, lets get rin and michiko" she nods and you two walk out the door. You all eat and then retire to bed for the night.

**End**

You wake up the next morning with a strange feeling but brush it off as you slip into your black kimono before heading out the door. You walk up to rins door and knock on it before entering. She was sitting on the bed as if in a daze. You walk to the bed sat down next to her and held her, she shook her head. You look down at her as she looks at you ""lady emi I love you, you now that right?" "yes rin, and I love you too". She looked back down "but I wont be yours forever will I? One day we will have to part." "I hold you in my heart and soul, so we will never part" "what do you mean lady emi?" "rin you will grow and become your own person but as long as I breath I will never be far." She held you tight and said thank you.

A year and a half passed and things seemed perfect. Every once and a blue lord sesshomaru would leave for business. You would stay with jacken and sometimes inuyasha and the gang would come to visit. Which always brought a smile to michiko and rin's faces. but your mind would always wonder to the bad feeling you couldn't shake. The first few times lord sesshomaru would leave you thought it could be that he was dead. But he always came home safe and sound. So you couldn't help but think what could it be? during the day it was okay. At night the feelings turned into nightmares full of darkness. You saw blood and heard screaming from all directions. One night the nightmare was horrible...

**The nightmare**

it was as if you were watching your own life. You saw yourself laying on a mat bleeding, your hair covered in blood. You couldn't tell where the blood was coming from, it stained your kimono too. You look to the door as you saw it open. who could it be? It was Naraku he walked to you knelt down and grabbed your hair. Pulling you to his face as he whispered something in your ear. He then kissed you, your eye shot open and he broke the kiss. You spit at him and he slammed your head into the floor causing more blood to spill. He said "You will obey me wench" and with that your eyes closed again. He cleaned the blood off his hand on your kimono. "she will learn or die !" You watched as your body laid there, your skin was so pale do to the lose of blood. You tried to touch yourself but your hand just went right through it. Then you heard his voice and felt his hot breath on you "you will be mines soon sweetie"

**End**

You woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. Lord sesshomaru brought you back down to his level and asked you "what is wrong?" you looked at him with fear in your eyes. "nothing my lord just a bad dream I guess". He nodded and kissed you on your forehead. You refused to go back to sleep so you laid there playing in his hair, replaying the dream in your head. Morning came and lord sesshomaru and you went to the spring to bath for awhile. Then headed back to the castle, you two went toget the children then headed to the garden to have some family time. You and rin watched lord sesshomaru and michiko for awhile then...


	13. Chapter 13

you started braiding rin's hair while you two once again watched michiko with her father. Its two days before rins 13 birthday. Lord sesshomaru throws michiko in the air and caught her before walking towards you. He held her in one arm as he stops and says "we must talk". You nodded and continue to finish rin's hair while michiko plays with rin. Your mind wonders to the great times you will have in the future. Michiko is four now and loves spending as much times as she can with her father. Her hair has grown to above her waist and her eyes changes from hazel to amber depending on her mood. She's slim for her age which makes you scared every moment she falls that she could be really hurt. time has past and every night lord sesshomaru brings up that she needs to start her training. You try your best to change the subject, which has worked so far. Michiko yawns and you tell rin its time for her nap. You pick her up and she quickly falls asleep. You walk to your room and put her down in the bed behind the silk curtain. This has recently become her nap room, you just feel better when you can be closer to her. As you walk from behind the curtain you see lord sesshomaru walk in. you walk towards the bed and say "my lord you wanted to talk?". "yes my tenshi, we need to talk about rin" "what about rin my lord?"... He sits next to you, then puts your hand in his. "I think its time she goes to a village, she will soon become of age and will need a mate." "but why now my lord she is still a child" he looks at you "because she will need time to get used to her new surrounding". you look down and a tear falls from your eye.. "you are right, will we be able tDoc Manager (Upload)o visit her?" "yes but slowly we will have to stop completely". Your face springs up and he holds your chin kissing you. He knew the pain you felt he loved rin more then you could have ever known. "when will we tell her my lord?" "to night" was all that was said before he held you tight. You got up and walked to rins room, you open the door "my i come in rin?" "yes lady emi please come in". You walk in sit on the bed and just held her tight. "you know I love you and always will, right?" She looked up confused before nodding in agreement. "good, come we must go, dinner is ready". You grab her hand slowly walk down the stairs not wanting this moment to end. You two finally make it to the table and take your seat next to lord sesshomaru.

He looks at you then rin "rin we must talk" but you say "my lord please not now lets enjoy the beautiful meal the servants made". he nods and you dig in, looking at rin lovingly every once and awhile. He puts his chopsticks down and then looks at rin "as I was saying rin we must talk" she looks up at him and nods "Lady emi and I have talked earlier and we feel it is time that you go to a human village." Her eyes watered "but why my lord sesshomaru sama" you look at him pleading with your eyes that he let you talk. He nods and waits for your reply "lord sesshomaru feels that when your time comes that you will be able to find a good human to love and take care of you. That is if you leave now and get used to begin around humans. So please do not think we do this in haste, its out of love. We want nothing but the best for you" she looked at you as you start to cry "yes lady emi i understand, will you visit me though?". "yes, as much as possible" lord sesshomaru looked at you with his emotionless face and says "but we will have to stop at one point you must not become dependent on our visits. Do you understand me rin?". She nodded and walked to her room "why must you be so cold, she is feeling abandon" he slammed his hand down "and lying to her wont help her either, sometimes you forget your place emi. you are michiko's mother not rins, I know what is best!" Then he storms off leaven you there alone. You walk up to rins door and see that its open, you look in and see rin packing." what are you doing?" "lord sesshomaru sama said I am leaving tonight". You leave with out a word and run to the room you two share. "why my lord? Why tonight? Can she not stay until her birthday?" "no it will be better if we go now" "then allow me and michiko to accompany you on the journey to say our last good byes". He looks at you and warns you "yes, but do not try anything emi" you nod and go get michiko ready. You decide that the village kagome and inuyasha live in is best. When you finally get there you kiss rin goodbye with teary eyes. michiko holds on her tightly not fully understand what's going on. before pulling michiko off her you whisper in her ear "me and michiko will visit you when ever we can promise" she kissed you and walked back as you climbed on ah un with michiko crying in your arms.

**(me: awww such a heartbreaking moment)**

Lord sesshomaru not willing to show weakness turned as a single tear fell down his cheek. You all made it back to the castle in the morning. lord sesshomaru put you and michiko in bed before going to his office to take care of business. By that afternoon you took michiko to the hot spring to bath, hoping it would lighten the mood. You let michiko go and watched as she floated. You picked her up after a hour and dressed her before dressing yourself. Only to hear someone laugh. You turned around to see Naraku standing there laughing. you quickly grab michiko and try to make a run for it. But he's to fast, a minute later has caught up to you and slammed you into a tree. You drop michiko and he picks her up as if she was a dog. You scream and he simply flung her saying "don't worry I don't want that mutt, I've come for you." you try to crawl towards michiko limp body but naraku picks you up. You feel blood clumping you hair together as you become dizzy and pass out.

**Sesshomaru pov**

Your concentrating on your work, anything to get your mind off rin. its starting to get dark and you stand from you desk. You walk to your room to find emi and michiko gone. For a second your mind wonders and you think if she went back to the village. You walk down the stair and stop a servant "where is lady emi?" "my lord she left this afternoon to bath michiko" you walk to the door open it before hearing emi scream. You run towards the direction of her voice. Then it hits you, the strong smell of her blood but where's michiko scent?. You take off faster and finally make it to the spring to see michiko limp body on the ground and emi in Narakus arms passed out. "put her down now!" Naraku laughs and you draw your sword ready to kill him. But he say "now you wouldn't want to do that, you might hurt emi". You stopped dead in your tracks as he vanished. Then your eyes went back to michiko, and you ran to her body picking it up. you growled before vowing to get emi back and kill Naraku.

You brought her home and watched helplessly as she fought for her life. As each day passed you became angrier, even rin inuyasha and the gang visiting couldn't ease your mind. She looked so weak and felt so cold. A month passed and she slowly regained her strength. From that moment on you never let her out of your sight, you were like her shadow. But the day came when you went to see rin, while there you told inuyasha to watch michiko. That you would be gone for some time and knew she would be safe with them. Kagome grabbed michiko as she yelled and screamed for you, but you were gone.

**End**

**Your dream**

Complete darkness and then you heard a voice. It was michiko she was scared you could hear as she called for you. you ran but could not see nor pin point where her voice was coming from. "mommies coming michiko please don't worry everything will be fine." "mommy please wake up please I need you daddy needs you". "huh my tenshi I am up, where are you?" You heard her voice and this time rin's too "no lady emi(mommy) your not, you must wake up you are in danger". "danger? please girls come to my voice I cant see you" their voices faded as they repeated wake up your in danger. You fall to your knees and cry "but I don't know how" this dream repeated over and over until

**End**

Your eyes shot open you looked around. You weren't in the forest any more your in a dark room, laying on a bamboo mat. you screamed out michiko and it was met with "be quiet wench, that mutts probably dead by now". You yelled "what have you done Naraku, where have you taken me?". He laughed and said "shhh, all will be revealed soon enough. First you must eat it has been over a month you must be hungry". He dropped a plate of fruit in fount of you and you flung it. "I would rather die then spend another minute with you."

"you will learn to enjoy it here, even if I have to beat you to a inch of your life". He then slapped you, causing you to fall to the floor.

**Me**: so what do you think? Seems when things get bad for you they really get bad. Will lord sesshomaru find you in time before Naraku dose something to you? or will you escape on your own again?


	14. Chapter 14

You woke up again to Naraku standing above you. "ahh, your woke now the fun can begin". You tried to crawl from under him but he grabbed your leg. you turned around and kicked him in his face as hard as you could. He laughed as he felt the blood drip. "you will pay for that wench" he picked you up and threw you up against the wall. you fell slowly to the floor leaving a trail of blood behind. he then grabbed you and said "I will beat you to you beg me to stop and then we will have some fun". he then proceeded to punch you and bang your head on the floor. Cutting your stomach open and watching as you bleed. You coughed up blood In between saying please stop. Once he understood what you were trying to say he left the room and you blacked out. but you soon awoke to his lips pressed roughly on yours. He let go and you spit at him. With anger in his eyes he slammed your down on the floor once more, You black out again.

When you came to once more, you were in a bed with red satin sheets covering your naked body. Someone had undressed you and cleaned your wounds. You tried to move but the pain in your stomach stopped you. then the door open, Naraku walked in and said "I hope your willing to behave now or this could be very painful". He licked his lips as he walked towards you, smirking as he looked at the fear on your face. Naraku continued to walk as he undressed and climbed in. pinning your hands above your head and licking your bottom lip. You tried to wiggle but the pain forced you to stay still. He moved towards your ear and said "we have to do something about this mate mark" and raised his head to bite down ...

**Me: this is the shortages one I wrote so far don't you agree?**

**Well what do you think?**

**my cousin personally cant believe Lord sesshomaru didn't get you yet and that Naraku is about to rape you. I mean wasn't it bad enough he beat you senseless a few hours ago? AND WHO UNDRESSED YOU? Naraku or one of his hunch man? Either way ewwww**


	15. Chapter 15

When out of now where appears a big blast, throwing you and naraku against the wall. as the smoke clears sesshomaru walks through sword drown ready to attack naraku. Naraku lays there on the floor for a second before standing

**Sesshomaru pov**

You stand there after finally finding narakus place. Your blood boiling your ready to kill him where he stand. You can barely smell emis' scent but you knows she there. "naraku are you ready to die?" "what sesshomaru your going to kill me before you find your precious mate?" Your eyes flash red and you turn into your giant dog demon. You charge towards him, slamming him through the wall into a near by tree. you walk up to him and claw at him over and over. Until your claws were covered in his blood and there was no more naraku. You then transformed back and started to look for emi. You started in the dungeon and made your way back to the bedroom where you found naraku. You checked every where til only one corner was left. you ran to it and saw her limp body laying there. her skin was so pale and her body was cold. You quickly grabbed the nearest sheet to cover her as you pulled her into your embrace. Kissing her forehead as you rocked back and fourth. You then picked her up and walked back to the castle, wondering if you made a mistake not going right after her. No, she would have wanted you to take care of michiko. you felt like you were picking between the greater of two evils, so regardless you lose :(. You made it back to the castle and ignored every one as you carried emi to your room. You gently laid her body under the cover and kissed her blue lips. Days passed and you didn't allow anyone to take care of emi but you. It seemed like she wasn't getting any better. You found yourself tearing yup every bedroom you could until you were tired out. Then your went back in the room and laid down holding her in your arms. The servants were fearful of your, some even thought that you were worst then before you met lady emi. They were afraid to come close to yours and lady emi room. You didn't know what to do, you really felt helpless as her motionless body continued to lay there day in and day out. Then one day you yelled for jankens order him to go get michiko. " milord are you sure its a good idea, I mean if michiko comes home she's bound to see her mother in this condition and what about you?" You snapped " did I ask you for your opinion janken? No I ordered you to bring my daughter to me at this moment. Yet your still here standing before me, why?" "sorry milord" jankens runs out of the room before given you the chance to kill him. got ah un and went to get michiko. You laid back down next to your mate while you listen to her heart beat.

**End**

**Your dream**

You awake, your back in the darkness but this time its quiet. You stand and try to adjust your eyes. You look down and see that your naked, then you feel heat. Not like fire but someone's breath, its not all over your body just your chest. Then comes the pressure where the heat is. Right above your heart. this strange feeling consumers your mind and you wonder why your feeling this way. You shake your head and scream for help but no one hears you. You cry and then once again call for help. Loneliness now engulfs you, will someone not help me? Then another strange feeling over comes you, the pressure of little fingers on your stomach. They slowly move to your face and you feel what would be a kiss on your cheek. Then warm tears, you move your hand to your face. But threes nothing there. Then you hear it, it starts off faint but slowly becomes clearer. its michiko's voice "mommy I'm here, mommy wake up" you yell " mommies here michiko where are you?" You then realize those where her little hands over you. They then move to your hand, pressing on them hard shaking you. "mommy wake up please I need you daddy needs you" but you don't know how to, you don't know where you are. You fall to your knees what could you do? You felt more lost then you have ever did in your whole life. A mother is supposed to protect their child and you couldn't protect michiko. not now and not in the forest, maybe lord sesshomaru was right about humans begin weak. You started to cry as you thought how you failed as a mate and a mother. Then you heard his voice it brought comfort to you as he spoke " my tenshi, my mate I love you with all my heart and need you to stay strong. The time we spent together was not meant to end so soon. I know you can make it, you just have to fight. I was blessed when I met you, not only did I find someone that loved me. I found someone that I love enough to change for. I need you, michiko needs you, rin needs you.

**End**

Michiko had returned and ran straight to your room, she saw her father and you on the bed. She ran to it and tried to climb on it. Lord sesshomaru picked her up and she crawled to you hugging you. She noticed you didn't move and said mommy I'm her mommy wake up. You didn't answer and she grabbed your face it was cold as ice. She looked to lord sesshomaru and said daddy? He hung his head low and she started to cry. She kissed you and said "mommy Im here!" And still no respond she pulled your arm her little hand wrapped so tightly around your wrist. While saying "mommy wake up please I need you daddy needs you" she started to cry and lord sesshomaru grabbed her but she refused to let go of your arm. Lord sesshomaru bent down near your body and whispered in your ear " my tenshi, my mate I love you with all my heart and need you to stay strong. The time we spent together was not meant to end so soon. I know you can make it, you just have to fight. I was blessed when I met you, not only did I find someone that loved me. I found someone that I loved enough to change for. I need you, michiko needs you, rin needs you."

and with one more pull, michiko finally let go and held on to lord sesshomaru tightly. lord seashomaru manages to pull the painting out of his armor. As he looked at it he saw writing on the back and it said " my lord if there ever comes a time where I am not with you look at this picture and remember the love we created. Her eyes reflect the kindness you've bestowed upon me. Her hair the future that has yet to come and her smile the sweet words that have passed our lips. Rin repersents all the good in you that you hid before I came along and showed you how beautiful it truly was. Keep this close to you heart and I will never be far." Lord sesshomaru placed it on you and kissed you one more time as michiko held on to you. Just at that moment rin ran through the door. everyone looked at her and as she called your name you took a breath. Lord sesshomaru quickly turned to you as rin ran by your side. Your eyes slowly opened and before you could rub them sesshomaru pulled you into a kiss. You looked at him and said "my lord am I home?" "yes" "I have missed you my lord" you look around and saw michiko and rin "I have missed you all". Just as you finish saying that jackens pops his head in and yells lady emi has woken. All the servants came in and you smile at them as they look. sesshomaru growls not wanting to share this moment, you kiss him on the cheek and he relaxes. After a few hour michiko finally willingly leaves your side and rin follows her. sesshomaru hold you tight and you whisper " Hoka no dare mo miyaburenai Watashi dake no destiny

Hoshi o furasu wake janaishi Niji o kakeru koto mo dekinai Soredemo you're my hero zutto oh Donna tokimo atatakai sono-te de Dakishimete kureru dakede î Dare yori mo tsuyoku yasashî You are my hero forever" you pick up the painting that laid on you lap. And he looked at you, "will you read it to me ?". And with a heart full of love you read it to him. **(you know how something just sounds ten times better when the person you love reads it)**. He climbs under the cover and holds you with his eyes closed. Taken in your scent as if it was for the first time.

**Me: awwwww**

**Lol and I didn't think I was going to do it, but I did. I was able add something from my two favorite song by crystal kay :)**

**My cousin: shesh, kimiko for a minute I thought lady emi was dead when lord sesshomaru read the note. And why is it that lady emi only woke when rin spoke her name? You would think her daughter would have got that kinda reaction or lord sesshomaru. I mean he saved her!**

**Me: well it has to do with family..**

**It wasn't a complete family with sesshomaru or even michiko, I know rins not her real daughter. But you don't always have to be blood to be family. And the strongest bond one should have is family.**

**My cousin: so if michiko died lady emi would have too?**

**Me: 0_o maybe, but then lord sesshomaru could have used his sword to bring them back.**

**My cousin: so why didnt he then!**

**Me: duhhhh! She wasn't dead! Don't stress me women. See what happens when I read stuff to you**

**Me: SO NARAKUS DEAD(OR IS HE) WHAT WILL LORD SESSHOMARU DO? Will you finally let lord sesshomaru train michiko? Or has he changed his mind on the subject? Stay turn for my next story where you'll find out more about inuyasha and the gang. Maybe even see some love between rin and _**

**(question: would you be interested in a kouga story? Or naraku :)? )**


End file.
